Surveys have shown that the largest use of water in most households is for flushing toilets. Considerable interest has therefore centered on reducing the water used when toilets are flushed, especially at times and in places where there is a water deficiency and also where the amount of water to be processed by a septic system must be limited. Such conditions are common wherever private wells and septic systems are in use. They are not uncommon for community systems, and they sometimes become critical in times of drought.
Simple means of reducing flush volumes are often suggested and used by some persons. These include lowering the float valve or placing a brick or other solid object in the water closet. Sometimes these methods save water; other times they are self-defeating because the effectiveness of the flush is diminished and it may be necessary to flush twice for solid wastes instead of once.
Several prior art devices have been patented in an attempt to provide user control over the size of the flush so that a small flush may be used for liquid waste and a larger flush for solid waste. The advantage of such a system is obvious for saving water while retaining the effectiveness of the flush for sanitation purposes. Nevertheless, none of these devices has come into common use. Examination of the prior art patents reveals several reasons for their not being widely accepted. Many of them are complex devices and therefore expensive, subject to wear, and of questionable reliability. Most of them are difficult to install, requiring adjustments and/or periodic service beyond the ability of the average home owner. And, most of them require special techniques in use such as tripping the handle twice, or holding it for an extended time, or rotating it backwards for one mode of operation. None of them have provided the needed combination of being simple to install and use in existing as well as new equipment toilets and of being both durable and reliable. Representative devices are shown in patents as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,583,468, Jan. 22, 1952, Castellano; 2,962,727, Dec. 6, 1960, Kanter et al; 3,026,536, Mar. 27, 1962, Wood; 4,017,912, Apr. 19, 1977, Young; 4,135,263, Jan. 23, 1979, Anderson; 4,143,430, Mar. 13, 1979, Joshi.